


生日贺礼

by Ian17



Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕SP预警我想严肃的说两点：1.我一直没有打过“未成年人禁止入内”，因为文章是我自己写的，源头在我，我实在是没什么立场来说这些，而且我确实没这个本事来监督。但是，但是在此卑微地请求小朋友们慎重浏览。特别是小学生，我真的罪恶感太重了。2.所有的快感爽感，都是我yy的瞎写的，看过的人爽一爽就行了，请不要当真。不要罔顾人身安全去追求所谓的刺激。做一个能明辨是非的理智人。
Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645513
Kudos: 50





	生日贺礼

“所以，等下可以来我办公室一趟吗？”任青泽扶着方向盘，趁着红灯的间歇，望向副驾上的贺念，调笑着问道。

“有什么要做的，为什么刚刚在家不做完。”贺念撒气般狠狠咬着吸管，大口大口地吸着豆浆，“任青泽，就算今天是你生日，你也不要太过分！”

任青泽看着贺念气愤的样子，腮帮子都鼓起来了，眉眼皱着，眉毛旁的那颗小痣都生动起来了，他一时不忍，伸出手揉了揉贺念毛茸茸的头发。果不其然，还没摸到，人一个闪身，就给躲开了，还出其不意狠狠抽了一下他伸出去的右手。

真疼，任青泽看了看发红的手背，故意忽视旁边的人张牙舞爪的样子，战略性地咳嗽两声，正好到了绿灯就踩下了油门。

“我有没有跟你说过，在外面不要随便乱摸我！”贺念恶狠狠地盯着开车的人。

“宝贝儿，我错了，放过我好吗，我开着车呢。”任青泽笑着对身旁的人求饶，但语气里没有一丝歉意。

“你根本没有意识到你的错误！你也知道在开车，那你还摸我，我看你就是......”

贺念还在喋喋不休地责备身旁的人，说话都不带喘气儿的，好不容易说完，又喝了两口豆浆，还没吸两口就吸到了空气，没喝饱似的撅着嘴把袋子系好，放到一边。

“今天有穿你喜欢的衣服吗？”任青泽的声音冷不丁地在身旁响起，贺念透过后视镜看了眼对方，发现任青泽在专心开车，根本没瞧他。他闷闷地说：“我上班从来不穿那些，你又不是不知道。”说完就偏过头看窗户，遮掩住通红的脸颊。

“嗯，”任青泽点了点头，若有所思地说：“我给你准备了，等下来我办公室。”

“任青泽！”贺念果然又大叫了起来。

“嘘。”任青泽将食指轻轻搭在贺念的嘴唇上，轻轻地把安全带解开了，贺念环顾了一周，才发现已经到公司停车场了。“说好了今天都听我的不是吗？乖一点。”任青泽歪了歪脑袋，用指尖轻轻碰了碰贺念眉角的痣。

贺念还瞪着对方的时候，任青泽就已经下车了，绕了一圈，走到他这边打开了车门，探头进来，摸了摸他的脑袋，笑着说：“宝贝儿，快下车吧，上班要迟到了。”

贺念边起身，边小声抱怨着：“说了不要摸我头。”正说着，任青泽把手移到了他脖子上，“当然脖子也不可以！”抱怨的声音逐渐变大。

任青泽觉得实在很有趣，手渐渐移到他腰上。身边的人果然炸了，骂骂咧咧地喊道：“任青泽你还来劲儿了是吧！不能摸我腰——”

话音还没落，任青泽的手越来越下，伸到他身后，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，隔着裤子，没什么感觉，声音也不大，但是贺念的脸刷地一下就红了，做鬼似的看了看四周，确定是不是没有人。

“只有这里可以摸是吗？”任青泽俯下身悄声在他耳边问道。

贺念脸和脖子都红红的，也没有侧过身看他，在电梯门口静了半晌后，歇斯底里却又尽量压低声音咬牙切齿地说：“任青泽，今天过后你死定了！”

任青泽没有理会身边的小炸药包，知道对方就跟猫一样喜欢炸毛，但只要给他撸顺了，比谁都黏人，就是这么可爱。想着，他不禁笑了起来，走进电梯。

“先去工作吧，待会我在OC上找你。”说着任青泽给他按下了楼层。

贺念目不斜视地盯着前方，也没有搭理对方，电梯门开后就直挺挺地走了出去。任青泽在电梯里看着只想发笑，有些人实在是不禁逗啊。

贺念走进办公室，开了电脑，赶着8：59打了卡，心情没有那么郁闷了，去茶水间给自己冲了一杯咖啡，开始处理邮件。刚没处理几封，就有对话框跳出来：

任青泽：打卡了吗？  
贺念：？  
任青泽：打完上来一趟。  
贺念：哦。

OC上所有的对话记录都会存档，所以两人的对话一般会很正常，也不知道是不是这种接头似的隐秘快感，任青泽经常喜欢在内网上找他。毕竟两人隔了几级，迫于淫威，贺念还是不敢不回的，微信就不一定了。

回复是回复了，刚刚开始工作就被打断，要说没有一点怨念那是不可能的，所以此时贺念皱着眉头，冰冷冷地看着面前的人，硬是像要用刀子似的目光剜下一块对方的肉。

任青泽被这样的目光看得背后发凉，讨好地笑着看着对方，拿出了一个白色的纸质盒子，勾了勾手，示意贺念走近一点。

用脚趾头想都知道那是什么，贺念浑身上下都写满了拒绝，但他知道自己内心是很喜欢的，隐隐的心动，仅仅只是想想不用穿在身上，都觉得兴奋的因子在体内游走。他一时没有动作，直勾勾地望着任青泽。

“宝贝儿，我真的想看，可以吗？”任青泽走到贺念身边，在他耳边轻轻吹着气，倒是谨遵教诲，没有碰他，“我想看你穿着它然后再套上西服的样子，满足你男朋友一次可以吗，嗯？”语气逐渐亲昵，贺念低着头，静了半晌，没有说话。

任青泽看他没有说话，似是默许了，胆子便大了起来，手慢慢蹭到人身上，小心翼翼地解开了西服纽扣，正准备脱下的时候，手被按住了，贺念依旧低着头，沉声说：“我自己来。”

说罢，就脱下了西服和衬衣，然后打开了盒子。是一件猩红色的女士短款睡裙。贺念侧身望了望任青泽，只见对方挑了挑眉，想必是对自己的品味非常有自信。

“都脱了吧，是全套的。”任青泽的声音在身后响起的同时，贺念在盒子的右下角看到了一条丁字裤，一看就不是配套的，纯粹是对方的恶趣味，他默默翻了个白眼，拿起衣服裤子走进了休息间，锁上了门，把任青泽的抱怨也给一并锁在了外面。

任总可就不满意了，在门外不停地抱怨，直到看见贺念换好衣服出来。

他一时看呆了。睡裙是真丝的，轻薄帖服，完美地勾勒着身体的曲线。红色的吊带衬着挺立的锁骨，十分性感，胸口处是一片素色的蕾丝，若是有饱满的胸部倒显得格外色情，但穿在贺念身上，他只觉得若隐若现，尤其勾人。本来的长度是应该恰好到臀腿处的，但禁不住他身材修长，从正面看去，才刚刚遮住腿根，裙子侧面开衩的地方和胸口处对应是一片素色的蕾丝，花式繁复，包裹着两片紧实的大腿肌肉，还有身后饱满的臀部。身体两侧还垂着两片细长的丝带，衬着此时的贺念越发的单薄。

任青泽收回眼神，走上前去，轻声问道：“我帮你系吧？“

贺念没有说话，微微地点了点头。任青泽便收起两边的丝带，在衣物背后穿插起来，睡裙的背后是镂空的，类似束胸衣的设计，层层叠叠，穿针引线，最后松松地打了个结，好像被包裹着的礼物一样，被糖纸包了一层又一层，包不住的浓情蜜意。

从后面望去，果然衣摆才堪堪遮住一半屁股，每动一下，轻薄的下沿便扫在臀峰处，又痒又凉，任青泽忍不住，伸手揉了两把，贺念闷哼了一声。揉完手也没老实，他掀起了裙摆，看贺念确实穿上了自己备着的丁字裤，黑色的细绳从腰部隐隐地埋入臀缝中，让人心痒痒。

“念念，你真美。”，他由衷地感叹道，俯身轻轻吻了吻贺念眉边的那颗痣，细密又缠绵，弄得贺念睁不开眼睛，轻轻推开了他，但没有炸毛。任青泽知道，这次可算是把猫毛给撸顺了。

“喜欢吗？”某人继续得寸进尺地问着，贺念深呼吸了一口，感受着丝质的衣服在皮肤上轻轻地摩擦，带来一片凉意，身后的束缚并不紧，衣服松松垮垮地挂在身上，舒服又清凉，他低头看了看垂在身侧的裙摆，没有说话。

“再玩点更刺激的吧？”任青泽的声音在身后响起。

“任青泽，你想死吗？”贺念凶巴巴地骂着。

果然，还是熟悉的味道，任青泽一阵失笑。看着贺念穿起了衬衣和西裤，他实在是太瘦了，那怕里面多穿了一件，包裹在修身的衬衣和西裤里，也完全看不出来，特别是睡裙的下摆还比较宽松，此时也被束缚在了笔挺的西裤里。

任青泽看得热血沸腾，快步走上前，按住贺念想要推开大门的手，飞速伸进他的裤子里，塞了一个小玩意儿到贺念身下，然后替对方整理了下衣服，在贺念发作前，打开了办公室的门。看着对方逐渐变僵硬的背脊，任青泽暗暗发笑。

贺念看着办公室外人来人往的同事，有的注意到他了还和他打招呼，他一一微笑致意了，强忍着将心中的怒火按下，刚准备离开，就听到任青泽的声音：

“小贺，下午4：30的会议记得准时出席，把材料准备一下。”

他一忍再忍，忍无可忍，回头瞪了一眼任青泽，之后头也不回地离开了。

时间一晃就到了下午，软银科技的接口人要来他们这边开会，说是开会，就是想趁着他们业务量紧迫的时候，趁机提高他们外包服务的报价，贺念已经见怪不怪了。

一到会议室，贺念就看到任青泽已经坐在了位置上，对方公司的李总坐在旁边。任青泽几乎微不可见地朝他轻挑了下眉毛，贺念感觉体内的异物感猛地明显了起来，他在心中暗骂了一声老流氓，没有管他。

“李总，贵公司在咱们这儿一直都走的部门自采，自采的价格都是透明的，您也是知道的。对，对，我明白，您和采购部那边也有合作，但您和我们部门对接的这块业务，着实还没有达到采购部的标准。”贺念不紧不慢地打着太极，他瞟了眼对面的流氓。那人居然一本正经地看着他，还时不时地向他投来鼓励的目光。

真是，只会在外人面前装腔作势的狗东西。

“贺经理，我们合作这么长时间了，一直以来都算愉快，但因为走的是自采，没少惹麻烦，就像现在，30万的合同马上又到头了，咱们这边也不好做账啊。”天气也不热，李总倒是满头大汗，时不时地抽着桌上的纸巾，一副语重心长掏心掏肺的模样。

“没少惹麻烦？”贺念重复了一遍，冷哼了一声，挑眉问道：“上个月，我们的JD一早就改了，PM的简历质量还是那么差，您这边真的有及时做到反馈吗？还有D组之前的一名候选人学历造假，虽然我们最终也没录取，但这就是你们的‘没什么问题’，还有之前......”

听着贺念如数家珍般，将他们的错误一一道来，李总额头上的汗更是像瀑布一样流了出来。任青泽倒是颇为玩味地看着认真较劲儿的贺念，将手伸进了裤子口袋里。

“还有一些其他的问题之前也提过，我就不再赘述了。”贺念当然注意到了任青泽的小动作，他很想瞪他一眼，让他注意一下场合，不要随地发情！但碍于李总在场，也只能清了清嗓子，继续说：“所以，咱们还是老老实实地走自采方案吧，我待会再重拟一个合同，就以采购素材的名义吧，李总你说呢？”

“我......”李总刚刚准备开口，就听见任青泽的声音响起：“李总大老远来一趟不容易，这样吧，”他笑了笑，十指交叉摆在桌前，一副好脾气的模样，“我们在下一份合同里在贵公司之前的报价上增加2个点，您看可以吗？”

李总一把年纪了，是个明白人，听到这话，便知道这趟来得值了，三分假意两分真情地对任青泽表示感谢后，就没多待，寒暄几句后离开了。

贺念见客人都已经走了，也没有多留，正准备走出去的时候，一下子被任青泽给提溜出去了，当着外面那么多人的面，他没好意思反抗，就踉踉跄跄地跟着对方进了洗手间的隔间里，幸亏快到下班的点了，没什么人。

一进到密闭的空间里，贺念的眼神就跟刀子似的刮在任青泽身上，冷飕飕的也不说话。

任青泽被他看得直冒火，把贺念翻过去怼着墙壁，就把人的西服裤子给脱了。顺便把口袋里的遥控器打开了。刚刚打开，就听到贺念闷哼了一声，体内传来嗡嗡嗡的声音。丝质的裙摆很有垂感，浅浅地遮住了那最饱满的地方，只剩下臀腿处微微的一个圆弧，引人遐想。丝滑艳丽的衣料和白皙的大腿形成了鲜明的对比。而此时，贺念紧紧地夹着两条长腿，丰满的大腿绞在一起，臀部微微翘起，手用力地撑着墙壁，双眼紧闭，轻轻咬着嘴唇，说不出是痛苦还是享受。

“任青泽，嗯，你这个随时发情的老狗逼，啊——”贺念开口怒骂着，但丝毫没有说服力。

任青泽撩起贺念的裙摆，扒开他的臀缝，拉了拉丁字裤的绳儿，如愿地听到了贺念逐渐走高的呻吟声，紧接着就着手边的两团嫩肉，揉捏起来，像是揉面粉团一样，一手一边。

“宝贝儿，李总一把年纪了，大热天的跑来，生意不是你这么做的——”

“大热天？任青泽，现在才4月份！是你这个精虫上脑的狗东西热昏了头吧！”贺念被揉得直哼哼，但嘴里还是不饶人。身下的跳蛋还在嗡嗡作响。那里很痒，身后的手又弄得他又羞又爽，但他知道这远远不够。

“啪”的一声，不响。因为还在公司，任青泽拿手背狠狠地往贺念屁股上抽了一下。手背和手掌不同，没有肉，就跟棍子似的，贺念感觉一阵钝痛，高涨的怒火顿时偃旗息鼓。

“停下，任青泽，给我按了！”贺念转过身怒视着对方，脸颊和耳朵都红红的，眼梢带着一丝雾气，目光流转，“你有胆子，刚刚开会的时候怎么不打开？现在给我关了！”

任青泽被他这样看着，哪还有魂在，俯身就吻了上去，对着那湿润的嘴唇又亲又舔，逐渐深入，两人都有点动情，缠绵了半晌，他看着贺念，笑着说：“因为我喜欢看宝贝儿认真工作的样子，”说着摸了摸贺念的耳朵，继续说：“不对，应该说，宝贝儿什么样，我都爱看。”

贺念身上的炸药包被任青泽的情话暂时给熄灭了，稀里糊涂地就坐上了车。

车刚刚驶出，贺念就冷冷地命令道：“把窗户都摇上。”

任青泽以为他冷，就全给关上了，刚刚准备问需不需要开暖气的时候，眼睛都差点给震掉了。因为贺念突然把衣服脱了。不，还剩那条猩红色的睡裙和丁字裤。贺念用嘴叼着裙摆，自己把衣服撩起，露出纤细的腰肢和已经隆起的下半身。

“卧槽，宝贝儿，贺念，你——”任青泽一时舌头打结，纠结了半天要不要把车停下。

“你要是还不关，我就自己解决。”由于嘴里咬着衣服，口齿不清，但还是勉强说完了这番话。他抬起两条腿，向外大大地张开，脱了鞋踩在椅子边缘，一手扒开丁字裤，一手就往里探去。双眼微微闭上，呼吸急促，双腿似是很想并拢，但他还是狠狠地掐着，才能保证张开的姿势，腿根处被钳制的地方，都被掐出了红色的痕迹。

似是觉得不够深入，还探不到那最舒服的一处，贺念把自己翻了个面，侧过身，跪在座椅上，一只手抱着椅背保持平衡，一只手把丁字裤褪去。体内的折磨断断续续，贺念撅着屁股，随着震动轻轻地扭动着身躯，双腿还是紧紧地缠绕在一起，他费了好大的功夫，才让自己把腿分开，然后空着的那双手轻轻地握着饱满的臀瓣，慢慢地揉动着。

“啪”的一声，贺念抽了自己一巴掌，不重，屁股上都没有什么痕迹，但清脆的声音在狭小的车内，冲击着耳膜。

拍完后，他将食指和无名指送入自己嘴中，细细地舔舐起来，侧过头，幽怨地盯着任青泽。

任青泽觉得是个男人都忍不了了，他摸了摸裤子，从里面掏出了遥控器，关上了开关，一踩油门，往家里飞奔而去。

一进门，玄关、走廊、房间门口和床下都是两人一路脱一路撕开的衣服，西服，衬衣，裤子还有袜子都凌乱地散在地上。床上是两道纠缠的身影。

“嗯，啊——”贺念低声呻吟着，任青泽把跳蛋又打开了。他欲哭无泪，后穴已经有隐隐湿润的迹象，又热又酸软，前面他轻轻地蹭着床单，一下又一下地轻轻顶着。

“啪。”再没有了顾虑，任青泽狠狠往贺念屁股上抽了一巴掌。鲜红的掌印大剌剌地在细嫩的臀肉上绽放，衣服都不用往上撩，本来就略短一截的裙摆随着主人趴下的姿势自然就滑到了腰部。

“还要自己解决吗，嗯？”说着任青泽又不遗余力地甩了一巴掌，然后塞了一个枕头在贺念下腹下面，拍了拍他的屁股，说道：“自己撅起来。”

贺念的臀部顺着腰下的枕头抬高了，不仅如此，他还向上抬了抬，扭过头，瞟了眼任青泽，挑衅似的。

欲望在两个人之间滋长，旖旎的气氛像小火花一样，缠绕着赤裸的身躯静静蔓延，包裹着爱与炽热的火种撒在两人心间。

任青泽没有再犹豫，抬起手，裹着风就往贺念饱满地臀部上抽去。一巴掌接着一巴掌，丝毫没有拖泥带水，掌掌都带着风，他看着身下的人随着巴掌起起落落的两团软肉，每次都微微地颤抖想要躲避，但真正当巴掌来临的时候，又是软绵绵地一团，毫无防备，全部赤裸着呈现给你，将最柔软的地方依附给最不留情面的巴掌，完全地配合着这场严厉的惩罚，任青泽觉得自己没有喝酒却有些醉了。

“啪，啪，啪。”清脆的巴掌声，极具羞耻意味，特别是伴随着不甚明显的嗡嗡声，色情又淫荡，但贺念觉得自己爱惨了这种快感，身后的疼痛撕扯着自己，体内源源不断的热流提醒着自己，一张一合的小穴黏黏乎乎的，还有几乎炸开在耳边的巴掌着肉的声音，他觉得此刻的自己好像什么都不用去想，在这种极度的羞辱中静静地释放自己。

两人一时无话，只有贺念细碎的呻吟声，几乎掩盖在震耳欲聋的巴掌声中了，任青泽的每一巴掌都使了十足的力气，基本上一掌下去就是一道鲜红的掌印，五指分明，镶嵌在肿胀的臀上。眼泪顺着眼角滑落，贺念并不想哭，只是生理上的刺激太大了，泪腺不受控制。不受控制地还有前端的欲望，逐渐高涨。

“啪，啪，啪。”白嫩的皮肤逐渐被染红，变得肿胀滚烫，一起变化的还有任青泽的眼睛，但他还是保持着最基本的淡定，一下又一下地甩着巴掌。

“唔，啊哈——”贺念越来越无法克制的呻吟，他把头紧紧地埋在床单下，将眼泪蹭掉了，但蹭不掉脸颊上的红色云朵。他手里牢牢地攥着床单和被褥，柔软的棉布被他扯得皱皱巴巴，尽管如此也缓解不了身后的疼痛。原本就敏感的臀部，因为肿胀了一圈，变得更加敏感和柔软。

突然，臀峰处一片清凉，好似被什么东西覆盖上了，贺念不明所以地扭过头，看到任青泽拿了把发刷在他臀部上游走，照顾着每一块缝隙。

“舒服吗？”贺念看到任青泽一张一合的嘴唇，不知是他声音太小，还是自己头脑发热，听不大清楚，但是隐隐约约能感觉到任青泽在说什么。他微微点了点头。

“啪。”的一声，发刷就直挺挺地抽了下来。和手掌不一样，那是完全没有韧性和缓冲空间的感觉，臀部被猛的大力抽变了形，直到发刷离开，才看到已经形成了一个椭圆的深红色的印记，比刚刚的巴掌印有过之而无不及。

贺念再也忍不住，呻吟声逐渐变成呼喊的声音，发泄似的，想转移身后的疼痛。任青泽的手依然很重很重，但是不再是没有规律的，而是一边一下，从最边缘处，到臀峰，再到臀侧，臀缝，最后落到臀腿交接处，每一处都照顾得彻彻底底，安排得明明白白。

“啪，啪，啪。”但贺念就没那么好受了，身后的疼痛在体内喧嚣着，撕扯着他的理智，臀上的刺痛感好像要淹没了他，让他跪下求饶，哭着乞求任青泽饶了他，但他没有那么做。而且，跳蛋的震动幅度越来越大，他不知道是不是自己的错觉，双重折磨下，前端的欲望已经坚挺了好久，与床单间的摩擦越来越无法满足他。他咬了咬牙，跪了起来，将屁股撅得更高，也没有管任青泽是否会因此落下更重的发刷，他一只手撑着床，一只手颤颤巍巍地抚慰着已经要哭泣的性器。

两人已经在一起多年，任青泽当然知道对方是要做什么，也没有阻止，只是稍微减轻了发刷的力道，但频率却加快了，在高频率的连续抽打下，贺念的屁股和脸都更红了。

“啊，啊哈——”贺念大声尖叫着，指尖撸动的频率更快了，臀上一下又一下的刺痛也刺激着前端，不一会儿，他就泄在了自己手上，发泄后失力的感觉特别明显，屁股塌了下去，老老实实地搁在枕头上，任青泽十分体谅他，停下了手中的发刷，让贺念静静地休息会儿。

也不知道过了多久，贺念终于感觉到缓过来了一些，刚刚想直起身来，就突然被身后的一阵剧痛给打趴下了。

“嗖——啪。”任青泽举着一根藤条，站在床边，静静地看着痛苦地翻滚着的贺念。

“啊，好痛，任青泽，你想死吗！”起初还是小声的呻吟，藤条的后劲儿十足，钻心的疼，实在是受不了了，贺念一嗓子吼了出来，还带着不明显的哭腔。

“宝贝儿，”任青泽拿着藤条点了点贺念红肿的臀部，没有打下去，慢慢悠悠地滑动着，他继续开口说道：“听话点，屁股撅起来，乖。”

贺念一听这话猛地跪了起来，忍着巨大的疼痛跪坐起来，臀部死死地压在小腿上，两手捂着，像个被爸妈痛揍的小孩子一样，不顾脸面地躲闪着。

“不，不要，滚远点！”贺念狠狠地摇着脑袋。

任青泽抬脚爬上了床，一个翻身把贺念放倒在床上。但是身下的人还是不配合，双手紧紧地捂着屁股，满床撒欢似的打滚。任青泽没有手软，他把贺念裙子上的丝带抽了出来，抓着他捂着的双手拉到身前，用丝带缠住了，和床头的柱子绑在一起。

由于丝带被拉扯开，后背大片的肌肤裸露出来，任青泽伸手进去摸到贺念胸前两颗点，狠狠地揉了一把，用两指尖夹住，往前拉扯，扯得贺念泪流满面，咿咿呀呀地求饶才放手。

“嗖——啪”双手被桎梏住，再也没有反馈的能力，腿虽然还能动，但一个不留神藤条就抽偏了，受苦的还是挨打的人，贺念终于安静了下来。

“嗖——啪”，任青泽不紧不慢地抽着藤条，开口说道：“好念念，你从来没让我试过藤条，今天就让我试试，嗯？听话。”嘴里说着残忍的话，却是最贴心温柔的语气，贺念在痛苦挣扎中哭笑不得。

身后的藤条还时不时的落下，频率降低了不少，任青泽知道藤条的威力，所以抽得极慢。但贺念还是止不住得挣扎，实在是太疼了，每当藤条劈开空气，抽上来的时候，听到声音，他都不由得瑟瑟发抖，藤条的每一条印记都贯穿着整个屁股，条形的印记在红肿的屁股上红里泛白，那是打出来的血丝和破皮的痕迹。看着吓人。

“呜呜呜，好痛，好痛，任青泽，我要跟你分手。”贺念痛得失去理智了，大声嚷嚷着，哭喊着，丝毫没有工作时的自律感，像个小孩子似的撒泼，眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸。

听到了这番威胁，任青泽迅速地抽了最后一下，放下了藤条，伸手摸了摸贺念不堪直视的屁股，高高肿起，似乎有平时两个那么大，一开始的巴掌印都还可以看到，里里外外都被抽得通红，带血的藤条印子横梗在臀峰处，简直令人可怜。任青泽轻轻揉了揉贺念软软的屁股，想要缓解对方的痛苦，但贺念此时没空搭理他，他还在小声呻吟着，想要释放藤条的后劲儿。

贺念趴了一会，昏昏沉沉的简直要睡着了，任青泽从外面带了些东西过了，他也没细看，迷迷糊糊地被灌了些热水，感觉好像又活回来一些了。他感觉自己被翻了个面，任青泽把他的脚提起来了，整个人几乎对折起来，大腿被压到了胸口，不过这样屁股就不用挨着床了，可以少受些苦。贺念长舒一口气，还没结束，惊叫声就冲破了喉咙。

“啊——”高昂的声音感觉要冲破屋顶，并且断断续续都没有停过，贺念不停地尖叫着。因为，因为任青泽含了一块冰在口里在给他......

任青泽倒是很淡定，嘴里的冰块和贺念火热的性器形成了鲜明的对比，他拽着贺念使劲儿扑腾的大腿，往外掰开，嘴里还在不停地吞吐，眼睛死死地盯着剧烈挣扎的贺念。慢慢地，一点一点地吞噬，然后吐出来，用舌头搅动，嘴唇吮吸，一切都手到擒来。

贺念像一条案板上的鱼，因为缺水濒死地挣扎着，因为过大的刺激让他的肩膀和胸口狠狠地向上抬起，大腿被按着，又细又长的两条腿被迫大大地张开，他猛地挣扎着。突然间，双手挣脱了绑住他的丝带，他一下没收住力气，狠狠地砸了一巴掌在任青泽额头上。

任青泽被突如其来的一击打得往后倒去，幸亏他抓住了床沿才没掉下去，他揉了揉额头，不用看都知道肯定肿了起来。他脸色突然沉了下去，从床上爬起来，猛地把贺念翻了个身，巴掌劈里啪啦地就招呼上去了。

“反了你了，啊，还敢动手。”任青泽丝毫没省着力气，一手擒住贺念的手腕，一手就带着风扇了上去，全扇在臀峰上，肉最多的对方，伤口也最多，啪啪啪地打得两团红肿的软肉直颤，任青泽颇有技巧地没有直接打上去，而是从左至右或从右至左地扇动着，声音格外地大。

“我不是故意的，任青泽！”贺念好不容易被滋润了点的喉咙又开始大声叫嚷起来，眼泪不由自主地流了出来，又喊又叫，狼狈极了。

“啪，啪，啪。”回应他的是任青泽毫不留情的巴掌。就这么扇了十几下，任青泽终于把他的手松开了，并把人翻了回来，重新把大腿折了起来，他俯下身体，低着头，对着贺念说：“宝贝儿，你自己勾着腿，听话。”说完，贺念就用通红的眼睛瞪着他，任青泽摸了摸他的脑袋，继续开口说道：“听话，你自己勾着，不然我就用藤条继续抽，抽烂为止。对了，你知道什么叫抽烂吗，就是里里外外，前前后后，整个屁股都没有一块好肉，包括你后面正在流水的小穴，我都会好好地用藤条伺候，然后狠狠地操进去。所以，乖一点，念念。”

贺念不可置信地看着眼前的人，眼泪无声地滑落下来，双眼肿得跟个核桃似的，终于认命地抱起了双腿。然后眼睁睁地看着任青泽衔着一块冰一口含住了他的前端。

冰，太冰了，刚刚接触到的一瞬间，眼泪就被刺激出来了，接二连三的往外涌，贺念双手勾着腿，也不能擦一擦，就泪眼朦胧地盯着天花板，喉咙刚刚都哑了，叫都叫不出来。刺激实在是太强烈，他脚趾都在空中紧紧地蜷缩着。刚刚感觉适应一点。

猛地又是一个暴击，这次任青泽嘴里含了一口热水，他已经丧失了基本的温度感应功能，贺念不知道到底是多烫的水，他甚至觉得那是开水。不过滚烫的水倒是比冰稍微好受一点点，毕竟是比较贴近他体温的温度。他穿过大腿，轻轻抵住任青泽的头发，想让他不要含得那么深，但一切都是徒劳。大腿根部被任青泽掐得又青又肿，轻轻触碰都很痛。

每当贺念稍微适应一点任青泽口中的温度时，对方就会立即换一个温度，极冰极热的双重刺激，贺念交互地体验着，没一会儿，他就又射了一次。虽然是一个身强体壮的年轻男子，但在很短的时间内接连发泄两次，贺念已经没有任何精力了，失神般地躺在床上。感觉朦朦胧胧中，任青泽挺身进来了，就着大腿对折的姿势，轻轻地在穴口蹭了两下，一个挺身，就进到很深的地方。跳蛋早就滑出来了，取而代之的是他坚挺的性器，虽然贺念已经发泄了两次，但任青泽此时还是生龙活虎的，不由自主地加快了动作。贺念被顶地一抽一抽的，头直往墙上撞，每撞一次，任青泽就又把他拖回来，拉着他的腿，继续埋头苦干。贺念就在这样的拉扯中，失去了意识。

也不知道过了多久，贺念再次睁眼的时候，天都黑了，虽然屋子里一直都拉着窗帘，但暗沉沉的天色还是透过窗帘照了进来，橘色的壁灯被打开了，照在柔软的床上显得格外温情动人。但贺念甚至都不知道自己是被操醒的还是被打醒的。他的胯骨被任青泽提着，整个人都软绵绵地趴在床上，只有屁股撅了起来，张张合合的穴口，也不知道被操了多久。身体里黏黏乎乎的，感觉有东西在汩汩地往外流，任青泽肯定是已经射过了，而且射在了里面。贺念连翻白眼的力气都没有了，任青泽还在进进出出地向前顶着，这个姿势也非常适合挨打，所以任青泽时不时地往他伤痕累累的屁股上抽巴掌。

“啪，啪，啪。”淫靡的声音在室内徘徊游荡。肉体撞击肉体是声音，贺念觉得自己都麻木了，他摸了摸身下的被褥，湿湿的，估计在睡着的时候又射了一次。他伸手拍了拍任青泽，有气无力地哑着嗓子说：“起开，我要上厕所。”说着就想掀开身上的人。

“宝贝儿，尿床上吧。”任青泽没有管他，亲了亲他眉尖上的痣，笑着说道。

贺念是真的不想理这头禽兽了，他没有力气掀开他，只能一步一步往前爬，想着怎么也不可能尿在床上。还没爬两步，就被任青泽抓着腰搂到了怀里，他正准备鱼死网破破口大骂的时候，任青泽轻轻抱起了他，下了床，往洗手间走去。

任青泽亲着他的耳朵，时不时地伸出舌头舔了舔，轻言细语地说道：“宝贝儿我真舍不得你爬，你跪着我都觉得受不了。乖，我抱你去。”

贺念没有理他，到了洗手间，却怎么都尿不出来了，他有气无力地瞪着自己的下半身，就是没有丝毫动静，眼泪都急出来了。

任青泽见状把人放下来了，站在他身后，轻轻握住他的臀肉，往外掰开，一个挺身轻轻地进去了，慢慢地顶着贺念那一块软肉，仔细地探索着，手上也没闲着，轻轻地揉动着贺念红肿的臀部，用指腹按压着破皮的地方，细细密密的疼痛，刺激着贺念，他也无力反抗，只能轻轻地闭上眼睛。没一会儿，他就出来了。也不知道出来的是什么东西。贺念只觉得，这个晚上太荒唐，太不可思议了。

任青泽看着如同死人般的贺念，终于心软了，自觉今天确实有些过分。他把贺念放在盥洗台前，把水温调好，在浴缸里放了些水，抱着贺念进去了。温热的水打在身上，贺念吞了吞口水，趴在浴缸边沿上，整个人惨极了，只有进气没有出气。青紫的痕迹遍布全身，从脖子、锁骨、胸口到腰腹出无一幸免。屁股自然是不用说，大大小小的满是伤痕，刚刚肿起，腿间又是掐又是捏的痕迹，也很明显，任青泽一时看得有些自责，很是温柔地顺着水流，用手指帮贺念做着清理工作。

朦朦胧胧的水雾中，贺念半张着眼睛，哼哼唧唧了半天，说不出话来。给喂了点水才好一点，他哑着喉咙说：“任青泽，你今天就是想操死我，给你的新欢腾位置是吧，呜呜呜，分手吧。”说着就又趴在浴缸上哭了起来，哭得迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一次我有认真地排版，大家的观感有没有好一点！


End file.
